Hermione's Saturday Night
by LynstHolin
Summary: When Ron breaks up with her, Hermione decides to go wild for the first time in her life. Sort-of Dramione 8th Year


Warnings: drinking, partying, and general bad behavior XD

...

Hermione stared at Ron, speechless.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione, but all that kissing and stuff, it was just all the emotion from thinking I was going to die, and then finding out that I wasn't going to die. I really don't think we're meant to be together. I hope we can still be friends."

Hermione stood up and walked away, back stiff. Unbelievable. _Unbelievable_. She'd waited for that ginger git all those years for _nothing_. She was starting to second guess her decision to come back to Hogwarts to finish her education. Perhaps Beauxbatons would have been a better choice. There weren't any damned Weasleys there.

...

"You know what you need to do? Just go out and go _wild_. You'll let off some steam, and when you've got all kinds of boys after you, you'll wonder why you ever got so hung up on weasel-boy," Parvati Patil said. "You've never gone to club night at the Hog's Head, which seems kind of a waste, since Aberforth started it just for us Eighth Year students."

Hermione thought for a moment. She'd never, ever in her life just gone to a club and got drunk. She'd never been drunk, period. Or even tipsy. All her life, she'd been a good girl, and what had it gotten her? Dumped. Just one night of being bad might be just what she needed.

...

"The boys won't know what hit them," Parvati said.

Hermione examined her borrowed finery in the full-length mirror. A skirt that barely covered her assets, spike-heeled shoes, and a corset top that gave her cleavage up to her chin. "I don't know."

"Oh, no, you're not chickening out on me!" Parvati grabbed Hermione by the arm and dragged her out of the bathroom, downstairs to the common room and out into the hall.

"Blimey, Granger's got legs!" someone shouted. There was a chorus of whistles and catcalls. They passed Headmistress McGonagall, who gave Hermione an alarmed look. In the Entrance Hall they encountered Ron, who gaped in shock. Hermione put some extra swing in her hips. _See what you threw away, moron_? she thought to herself.

A Pink song was blasting when they entered the Hog's Head. Aberforth was behind the bar with earplugs; one had to order drinks by writing them down on a sheet of parchment. Obviously, the elderly wizard was not a fan of pop music.

The place was hopping. Every Eighth Year student was there, plus some younger Hogwarts alumni. When Hermione stepped up to the bar to order a drink, a boy shoved a smoking cocktail in her hand before she could even pick up the quill. Before she'd finished it, another admirer had bought her a second. "See, I told you you didn't need to bring any money," Parvati laughed.

The free drinks kept coming, the music started to sound irresistible, and, for the first time in her life, Hermione went wild.

...

The first thing Hermione was aware of was that her head hurt. _I must have drunk so much that the alcohol overpowered the anti-hangover potion_, she thought. Drinking... drunk... Flashes of the night before flickered in her head. A boy offering to buy Cho Chang and Hermione Flaming Skull cocktails (served in real human skulls) if they snogged for him... and, to the delight of every male in the place, they had. Dancing on the bar to 'Lick It'. Flashing her breasts. Giving George Weasley a lap dance. And... she remembered smoking... something. It had made her cough a lot.

Hermione felt a warm body next to her.

"So it was Granger making all that noise. I wouldn't have taken her for a screamer."

Hermione opened her eyes. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were staring down at her. The strange green light in the room made it clear she was not in her own dorm. She remembered Millicent Bulstrode coming on pretty strong... No, if Nott and Zabini were there, she was in the boys' dorm. There was a sudden, clear, horrible flash of memory: dancing with Goyle, laughing while pulling his gigantic paws off of her bottom. In a panic, she sat up, unmindful of the throbbing pain in her head. She shrieked when she realized she was naked, and she yanked the blanket up and wrapped it around her. "Oh please no oh please no," she chanted and she turned her head slowly.

The slumbering nude next to her was slim and pale, with a tumble of platinum blond hair. He was quite beautiful, actually, with the tender nape of his neck showing, and two perfect dimples on his lower back. Then Hermione saw something that made her screech and jump from the bed.

By the time she reached the Gryffindor girls' bathroom, she was out of breath from running. She was also being followed by a herd of curious girls. Not caring about her audience, she dropped the blanket (which, she now saw, had the Malfoy family crest on it) and surveyed her backside in the mirror. The other girls started laughing uproariously; one of them was actually rolling on the floor

There was a red rose tattooed on her left cheek. It matched the one on Malfoy's arse, except, where his said 'Hermione,' hers said 'Draco.'

When Hermione screamed again, it was loud enough to scare the owls from the owlery.


End file.
